


Stains Of Crimson    Ink

by CoffeeAndDesperation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AlternateUniverse, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Gay, Ispellvictorwitha"c"andyuriwithone 'u', M/M, Mild Self Harm, Misunderstandings, Soulmateau, Swearing, VictUuri, Victorxyuri, Yuri helps run the family Business, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, but nothing intense, coffee&desperation, victor Nikiforov except Yuri Dose Not know him, yuri works at his family's inn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDesperation/pseuds/CoffeeAndDesperation
Summary: Victor Nikiforov deals with his career slump by taking a much needed vacation.He takes a long term trip to Japan where he meets a very attractive waiter.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Your pain is my pain

 

From birth, each person is given a soulmate. your biological other half, the only person you are permitted to love for the entirety of your life whether you like it or not. 

For your entire existence you'll spend your days feeling the pain they feel, crying the tears they cry, and finally.. taking the last breath they breathe. 

If a person is to write something on their arm it will appear on their soulmates arm in the same exact spot. 

If a person falls ill their soulmate will suffer the same sickness.

If a person gets physically harmed they're soul mate will receive the same injuries. 

If a person cries their soulmate will shed the same tears. 

In rare cases some people never find their soulmates, or are unhappy with their soulmate. for whatever reason it may be.. if either are the case you're entitled by law to spend the rest of your life alone.   
But to be caught engaging in a romantic relationship with someone other than your soul mate is prohibited and frowned upon. 

\---

Victor Nikiforov, at age 27 still hadn't met his soulmate despite closely aproaching his thirties. Although this wasn't exactly unintentional, for over ten years Victor had done his best to neglect his soulmate entirely. 

When he was younger victor would write and doodle little things on his wrist for his soulmate from time to time, It being nothing but a game to him.   
Though as time grew on Victor began to realize that this wasn't something to be messing with, and if he continued, his soulmate would find out who he was, and want to meet him. 

Victor was afraid of loving another, and wanted nothing more than to run away from love itself.  
So Victor stopped replying completely.  
Though his soul mate was persistent for a while, eventually they became less and less frequent until they too stopped writing. 

\---  
Yuri katsuki, at age 23 had come to terms of acceptance with his uninterested soulmate many years ago.   
His soulmate made it clear to him  that they desired to spend their life alone, and Yuri was entirely okay with that.   
At least that's what he told himself.   
Although the thing that Yuri definitely wasn't okay with.. was the fact that his soulmate greedily decided Yuri's future for him, cursing him to never feel love, without even consulting him on the matter. 

The concept of spending the rest of his life alone wasn't the best thing to think about, but he could live with it.   
After all He'd rather spend the rest of his life alone then spend his life with someone that doesn't really  love him. 

\---

Victor was anything but unpopular, he was practically always surrounded by people and he always seemed so happy.   
But just because your not alone doesn't mean you're not lonely.  
And just because you're constantly smiling doesn't mean that you're happy.

Victor had always desired love, but he was too afraid to actually take the chance and find it. 

Victor was greedy, only thinking about how much he would regret having to be tied down to someone.   
Or having to reject someone if he truly didn't love them. 

Although in the evening during one of  victors rare days off to himself, he found himself once again thinking about his soulmate. But this time instead of thinking about how meeting his soulmate would effect himself, he thought about how it would effect his soulmate.  
Or rather what kind of effect neglecting his soulmate would have on them.

His soulmate would be alone forever, with no one to ever love them, or grow old with them.   
They could grow depressed and lead them both to an early grave.   
It occurred to victor that maybe just maybe he was being a huge jackass.   
The thought of how much he must have hurt his soulmate by ignoring them for ten years straight made him feel horrid.   
He tried putting himself in their place and truly did a lot of thinking that night. 

After a lot of thought and self pep talk he finally decided that he wanted to try and make things right.   
Not that he thought he deserved forgiveness after neglecting someone for over a decade.   
He didn't know why he decided to write to them only now or why it took him over ten years to consider his soulmates feelings.

But still victor hesitantly pulled a Dark navy ball point pen from the drawer in the table beside his lounge chair.  
He clicked it against his chin a few times debating on what he should write. 

Eventually he decided to go with a simple 'hello." Written in neat English cursive on the peak of his wrist.   
He knew that his soulmate a least knew a little English as they had briefly communicated with the language all those years ago.  
While he didn't remember anything about the previous conversations he and his soulmate had,  At least he remembered that much of a detail.

\---

That morning after Yuri woke up, when He was brushing his teeth he noticed the small word of greeting on his wrist.   
Yuri was surprised at first but his face  quickly contorted  into an expression of disgust and anger. 

"It's been over a decade and they finally reply to me with a measly 'hello'!?" Yuri whisper shouted  to himself.   
Yuri wasn't about to reply after being ignored for that long.   
This was way past 'playing hard to get.' And Yuri was not having it. 

After glaring at the marking for a suitably long time He turned the tap on hot and then proceeded to scrub the well written greeting off his wrist.   
He was so drunk on anger he scrubbed so hard his wrist turned bright red and began to bleed through the pours a little, but nothing too excessive.    
Yuri sighed, breathing slowly to calm himself down. He then placed his wrist under the running water to clear the small beads of blood fourmed on his skin.   
After a few more minutes of starodown at the fresh wound he decided to take a quick shower before work.   
\---  
Victor felt a burning pain in his wrist that woke him up. He looked at his clock that read   
'1:38 am'. he then looked down at the source of the pain and noticed the writing was gone, and that his wrist was red and mildly bloody.   
Seeing this made his heart sink and his stomach churn.  
He shouldn't have expected anything more than rejection after neglecting his only potential lover for over a decade.   
Although even so it still gave him a great deal of pain regardless. 

(Sorry if the constant switching between the twos perspective is confusing. Also the time difference between Russia and Japan is 6 hours so it's around 7:38 am for Yuri.)

\---

Yuri turned the water off ,got out of the shower and quickly threw a towel around his waist.   
He leaned against the bathroom wall and took another look at his wrist.   
It was still red and throbbing but the bleeding had stopped.   
Yuri let out a long shaky breath and went to his room to change.  
He threw on a black long sleeve shirt to cover the red mark on his wrist, and some baggy grey joggers along with it. 

Yuri flopped onto his bed, face first into a pillow hugging it tightly trying to halt his tears of frustration and confusion.   
Knowing full well that if he cried his soulmate would know the effect they had on him. As Yuri lifted his head up off the pillow for air    
His face tensed up and even with his best efforts a single tear slowly made it's way down his cheek. 

 

Victor sat up leaning against his bed frame looking up at the ceiling, the room slightly illuminated by the red glow of the digital clock beside him.   
He felt a warm dampness slowly pour from his left eye.   
Victor put his wrist to his cheek, feeling a wave of pity for his unfortunate soulmate. His soulmate deserves someone better, someone that can show them the love they need.   
for the first time victor realized just how painfully alone he really was. His chest tightened and his thoughts intoxicated his emotions with pure regret and despair.  

He felt his own tears flood his vision as they crept down his face rapidly.  
Because he couldn't change the past.  
He couldn't do anything about his mistakes now but hope for the forgiveness he didn't deserve.

 

At this point he had no shame.. he started full blown sobbing. Victor hadn't cried like this in what felt like centuries.  
His hands made their best attempt to muffle his whimpers of agony but I wouldn't say they did him justice. 

Victor honestly didn't know why it upset him to such an extent that he was crying in such an unworldly manner, but he truly couldn't care less.   
All he wanted to do was sit their and cry until he had no tears left to shed, and no energy left to stay awake.

\---

As Yuri quickly wiped the thin stream away from his left eye, his vision turned blurry.  
This confused him at first as he was most definitely positive he had his glasses on.   
Although it didn't take him long to realize that his soulmate was the source of his vision loss. The tears poured out of his eyes like a waterfall. Yuri was baffled, his partner was shedding tears for him.. Yuri could literally feel the amount of agony that came With each and every droplet of tears that hit his bed sheets, Yuri watched intently as they absorbed into the duvet. 

He closed his eyes and placed his hand   
against his chest.   
It was as if he felt every bit of regret and shame they felt. 

He almost felt bad for them.

\---

Victor inevitably ended up crying for at least a good half an hour. He lay resting on his tear stained pillow hugging his pet poodle to his chest tightly.   
tears still slowly trickling down from his eye lids, to his cheeks then joining their comrades on victors pillow of pity.   
Eventually falling asleep.   
\---  
With Yuri Being unable to leave his room and face his family until his partner had finished his pathetic fit. 

While victor slept Yuri continued his usual daily routine, training, cooking, helping around the inn, etc. But no matter how occupied he was Yuri couldn't get the thought of his soulmates seemingly endless tears out of his mind. He felt sorta... bad about erasing their small yet probably meaningful attempt at making things right.

When Yuri finally went back to his room to retire for the day, he snatched a red pen from his desk and lay on his bed, starring curiously at the object.    
He clicked the pen and hesitantly pressed it against the skin of his palm before begrudgingly pulling back in cowardice only to accidentally leave a fairly noticeable and thick red streak across his hand.   
Yuri panicked a little hoping his soulmate didn't notice as he attempted to wipe the mark off only to smudge it making it even more noticeable than beforehand.


	2. Stains Of Crimson ink

Chapter 2

 

6:43 am, Moscow, Russia,  
Victor was mindfully petting his poodle 'Makkachin', while laying back on the couch when he noticed a bright, smudged, red line appear on his palm.   
Of course victor rationalized, people can easily just smear some ink on their hand on accident when writing down notes. "  
it was probably nothing but a genuine mistake.. "he thought to himself as he watched the auburn ink seep into the pours of his fare skin with the look of sadness in his eyes.  

 

12:47 am, hasetsu, Japan,  
Yuri stood up and shuffled over to the restroom, hoping to erase the deep auburn ink stain off his palm as soon as possible.  
He got a cloth and dampened it with Lukewarm water, then gently wiped the ink off the best he could.  
There was still a slight tint of rose colour lingering on his palm, but it was hardly noticeable and Yuri was much too tired to care. 

Yuri once again made his way back to his bedroom.   
He slumped down onto his bed and cuddled under the duvet, falling asleep almost instantaneously. 

___________________________  
Time skip   
___________________________

After a good 5 months went by, Yuri and victor had all but forgotten their soulmates.   
Though They made no effort to contact one another after the incident. 

It was now in Victor Nikiforov's best interest to travel some place new.  
The celebrity was looking for new inspiration,   
For something incredibly spectacular.  
Not only that but Victor had been recommended to go on a vacation by his psychiatrist to deal with his well hidden depression.   
the destination he inevitably chose was in none other than hasetsu Japan it's self, him being a bit of a closeted otaku.

(Remember this is an au so a lot of things will be changed up, Victor isn't going to be Yuri's coach in this au he's still a famous figure skater though) 

After finally arriving at his destination, victor excitably books a room in a traditional, Japanese, hotspring, inn as too get a taste of the most mainstream, Japanese 'hotel' possible. 

The inn was quite a sight, tatami mats covered every square of floor, bamboo complimented the walls, traditional sliding paper doors, Low heating tables, and about everything a Japanese cultural weeaboo could imagine.

A short and chubby lady greeted victor.   
she had short wavy auburn brown hair, tan skin,big friendly brown eyes, and a welcoming smile that made him feel at home.  
"Hello! My names Hiroko katsuki!  
How may I help you today sir?"  
She asks happily.  
"Hello mrs. Katsuki! I'm Victor, Victor Nikiforov.   
it's a pleasure to meet you!  
I'd like a room for one please, but.. can I discuss a proposal?."..

\---

After victor got his arrangements set up, he immediately decided to try out the hot springs to begin his stay.   
He intended to only spend The season there and take a break from competitive skating that year for mental health reasons.   
This break was supposed to help him find new inspiration to make his comeback for next season.

The Russian man made his way to the foreign outdoor bathing area.  
the hot spring was surprisingly empty, considering how absolutely gorgeous it looked.  
Bubbling water with a warm matcha tint, steam rising in the air softly, the smell of the earth and fresh herbs, accompanied by a giant rock centrepiece.   
The whole springs looked and smelt like a refreshing cup of tea. 

Victor could hardly contain his excitement, slipping in without a moments hesitation.  
He melted into the amazing waters of hasetsu.

After victors bath he slipped into one of the inns robes and headed over too the common room for a couple drinks and some dinner. 

Victor took a seat at a table and he was greeted by a woman.  
she looked like she was in her early thirties, short hair with brown roots and bleached tips pushed back with a purple bandana, about 5 piercings on either ear, and she smelt faintly of cigarettes.   
"Hey, Im Mari katsuki.  
What can I get for you this evening sir?"   
She looked tired as she spoke. 

"My apologies I'm not quite familiar with Asian cuisine I'll just have whatever's most popular please." Victor replied.   
Mari nodded, gave Victor a half hearted smile and headed to what victor presumed to be a kitchen of sorts. 

As the foreigner awaited his meal, one of the other waiters caught his eye.  
A well toned, fit, fairly average height man, with dark jet black hair, wide framed navy glasses, and the most beautiful face he'd ever seen in his life. 

Victors heart was pounding out of his chest.  
Who ever this man was, he was infatuated.   
Victor had literally never seen anything that even began to compare to how absolutely breathtaking this man less than 15 feet away from him was. 

Victor knew if he didn't get this employees number, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.   
Completely tossing the thoughts of just how illegal and shunned it would be to do so if he wasn't his soulmate.   
But the thought of this gorgeous man even possibly being victors soulmate never even came to his mind. 

So victors scheme to get this Japanese beauty's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> You can follow me on tumbler for updates and feel free to ask questions. https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/
> 
> -coffee&desperation


	3. Stains of crimson  ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor desperately tries to catch Yuri's attention while Hiroko delivers some interesting news.

Chapter 3 

 

Victor sat at his booth hopelessly starring at the Japanese waiter a few tables down.   
The man seemed not to notice the Russian.  
as he continued to assist a rather obnoxious Japanese couple, who appeared to be complaining about their honeymoon. 

Even when faced with such rude customers the man seemed to deal with it extremely well.   
the couple lowered their tone seemingly satisfied enough after a few short minutes of the waiter's soothing words. 

When the man retreated back into the presumed 'kitchen' area, Victor fixed his hair and clothes up (not that he had to.).  
After what felt like forever a waitress came out of the back room.  
It was Mari, now Of course victor would rather have seen the beautiful waiter emerge from the draped doorway.  
Victor was happy he'd finally get to eat. 

The woman placed a heaping bowl of fried pork, egg, peas, and rice in front of him.   
"Wow!" Victor gaped at the giant serving in amazement.   
The woman gave an amused look at the Russians enthusiasm.   
"That's our Yu-topia specialty the 'xL pork cutlet bowl', please enjoy sir." .  
Mari says, obviously Half assing her 'enthusiastic' tone. 

After Mari leaves to Handel another customer, Victor's attention is brought back to the mysterious waiter, that had come back from the kitchen while he was briefly talking to Mari. 

Victor totally forgot about his food at this point, what he wanted was to get this mans attention, ASAP.

Victor's first attempt was to simply call him over for assistance.   
The Russian hoots at the waiter to come over, although instead of the beautiful man Turing his head to look at him... Mari is closer by and shuffles towards victor.   
"You needed assistance?" She asks, obviously in a hurry. 

"Ah.. yes.. can I have some more tea please?"  
Victor asks hesitantly, giving her a phoney smile as she walks away to get the Russian a refill. 

'So plan #1 didn't work, big deal.   
Like they always say second is the best right?'

As victor attempt for a second time to get the mans attention he tries a more subtle approach.   
This time victor simply dose his best to make eye contact, eventually the man notices for a sweet second.   
He gives victor a quick smile and the Russian looks away, pretending as if the eye contact was 'accidental'.   
Hoping that the man would get a good look at victor and come talk to him. 

the Waiter didn't seem to get a good look because he didn't glance back.

'Alright not the best but hey that was progress! Remember, 3rd times the charm.'

Victor took a sip of his newly arrived tea, and not so subtlety 'drops' his cup on the floor.  
The mans attention is finally brought to victor.  
This time he looks straight at the Russian , then turns around, seemingly about to go get some help,or something to clean the tea up.

Just as he turns around the man dose a double take.  
The waiters eyes widen, and victor looks at him eagerly.   
The two seem to have a moment neither able to move, looking straight into the mans eyes made him appear even more beautiful.  
The two snap out of their daze, both simultaneously looking away with a bloom of pink across their cheeks. 

The waiters attention was brought back to the spill and he hurried off to get a towel as victor High-fived himself internally. 

When the waiter returned ,victor placed the cup on the table apologizing profusely.  
"It's fine, it happens all the time."  
The man smiled up at him reassuringly.

Just as the waiter finished up and was about to head back to the kitchen victor stopped him.  
"Wait!.. What's your name of you dont mind my asking?" Victor said flirtatiously.   
The man blushed slightly and tilted his head up."uh... Yuri, Yuri Katsuki.." he replied.

"That's a lovely name, I'm Victor Nikiforov by the way!" The Russian exclaimed with a wink.  
"Thank you.. it was nice meeting you Victor.."  
Yuri gave him a warm smile and headed back to the kitchen blushing madly.

Victor was hopelessly infatuated with this man.  
The Russian slumped back into his chair with a longing sigh. 

Yuri stumbled into the kitchen, face red as spider lilies.   
"Holy.. I just met the most beautiful man on earth.." he whisper shouted to Mari.  
"Table 6?" Mari chuckled.  
As to of which Yuri replied with a curt nod. 

"Yuri! Mari!" A voice was heard from behind the siblings.   
They both turned to see it was Hiroko.   
"Oh! Hi Mom, what is it?"   
Yuri replies.   
"There is someone special I want you two to meet! Come with me!" Hiroko exclaimed enthusiastically. 

The two followed Hiroko out to the common area, making there way to table 6.   
The siblings shared confused glances with each other. 

Hiroko smiled down at the Russian guest receiving a bright grin in response.  
"Yuri, Mari, this is Victor Nikiforov.  
Starting today He's going to be staying with us."

It took several moments for his mothers words to sink in.   
Once they did.. Yuri's jaw dropped to the floor.   
This ridiculously attractive man he'd only met a few seconds ago is now going to be living with him.   
The two were speachless.

"Mr. Nikiforov is a competitive figure skater. And an Olympian gold medalist! Isn't that amazing!".

Yuri practically fainted.

 

"So due to certain circumstances, victor is going to be living with us temporarily I hope that's not a problem! I know I should have discussed it with you two more.." 

"I'm fine with it." Mari interrupted, giving a quick nudge to her zoned out brother. 

"M-me too." Yuri added, bashfully looking down at the floor. 

\---

 

After Victor's meal he headed to his room.  
The room was down a hall way, straight across from a bathroom, to his right at the end of the hall was one of the employees bedrooms.   
Victor didn't pay much mind to who's room it might be. 

The Russian lay awake on his futon, thinking about the beautiful waiter and his doomed feelings.   
Yuri isn't his soulmate, so he shouldn't pursue this man.   
But something about Yuri made victor want to at least get to know him.  
After all they are going to be living under the same roof for quite some time.


	4. Stains of crimson  ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor can't sleep, and find out they may be a little more similar minded than they think.

Victor's first night in the katsuki residence was a little ruff.  
He was tossing and turning.. and his thoughts... certainly weren't helping him fall asleep, if anything they were what's keeping him up. 

Inevitably Victor gives up and begins rummaging through his luggage to get some sleeping pills.   
After he finds them he realizes he's gonna need something to take them with.   
So Victor gets up to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

He slowly creaks open the door trying his best to be silent.   
Victor quietly steps out of the room Slowly shutting the door behind him.  
just as he dose he hears a *click* come from his right.   
In a blink he finds himself face to face with a pair of beautiful, round, hazelnut macchiato coloured eyes.  
Widened with surprise.   
Eyes of which Victor found strangely familiar. 

Both just stare at each other in surprise.  
"Vic-" "yu-".   
"Oh." "Oh."   
"Sorry.." "sorry."  
Victor scratches the back of his neck,  
"Sorry.. I just was getting some water for my sleeping pills.." Victor whispers finally. 

"Oh.. uhm.. me too actually.." Yuri replied holding up a small bottle to prove his statement.   
The Russian smiled and gave Yuri a wink  
"Well shall we go together then?" Victor chuckled.

Yuri gave him a cute grin, then followed behind him to the kitchen.   
Yuri let the tap run for a minute so the water would get cold.   
"The cups are in the cupboard to your left."   
Yuri pointed out and Victor quickly obliged to retrieve them.   
They took turns dipping their glasses under the running faucet.  
Filling until almost full, making sure not to over flow the cup. 

Victor popped a pill into his mouth holding it with his teeth, taking a mouthful of water, tilting his head back to help him swallow the pill.   
Yuri thought that Victor looked sexy even when he was taking a pill.   
Yuri followed only a moment after, trying his very best not to stare.

"It'll take a good 30 min at least for fatigue to kick in so... I know we don't really know each other well but... mind if we talk for a few minutes it um helps me sleep?" Victor suggested hopefully. 

"Sure." Yuri replied softly giving victor that adorable smile he had already grown to love and it hasn't even been 24 hours. 

The two took a seat on a sofa in the living room, leaving only the kitchen light on for dim illumination.   
"Tell me about yourself, Yuri." Victor began. 

 

Yuri hesitated, " uh.. well.. there's not a whole lot to say.. what do you wanna know?"

"Hmm.. have you ever lived anywhere out of Japan before?" 

"I've lived in this inn for my entire life.   
Well.. aside from one point when I moved to Detroit .. for College, but that was only for a few years." 

"Wow really? I was born in Russia, but my parents sent me to boarding school in France for 2 years and Canada for 3.   
I've moved around Different parts of Russia here and there afterwards." 

" Woah Thats pretty fantastic.." Yuri gawked.   
'Victor's life is so much more exciting than mine... he's like a prince..'.   
"I can't wait to get to know you Yuri." Victor interrupted His thoughts.   
Yuri looked up at him and smiled shyly.   
'It's like Victor's flirting with me.. but he can't be, I'm giving myself too much credit.   
Just look at him, he's probably already met his soulmate and happily with them.  
Maybe even married."

Yuri found himself wanting to ask victor about his soulmate, but him and Victor are still practically strangers.   
Despite how open victor is, Yuri devised that it'd be best to get closer to him, before questioning him about something so very personal. 

"I ... can't wait to get to know you either, Victor.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, these first few are all previously written and are being posted on the same day with minor editing.   
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and feel free to ask any questions you may have. https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> -coffee&desperation


	5. Stains of crimson  ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari awakes to a surprise and so dose Yuri and victor.   
> Yuri and victor find themselves enthralled with Passion ice and victor singing.

Chapter 5

 

Victor's eyelids felt heavy, he could feel the effect of the pills kicking in at this point.   
He knew he didn't have much time left, and if he hurried he may be able to make it back to his room.   
But he didn't want to stop having this conversation with Yuri so he did his best to stay awake. 

Alas Victor's best attempts were to no avail.   
His eyes rolled back, and his body went limp, leaning his head against Yuri's shoulder. 

"Victor-"

Yuri knew this would happened, he too felt the affects of the pills taking a toll on his consciousness.   
Still, he mustered up all the strength he had left and stood up, attempting to drag Victor to his room, then make his way to his own.   
Although Yuri certainly didn't get far, about three steps in and everything went black.

 

\---

When Yuri awoke it wasn't to his normal 7 o'clock alarm, no, instead it was the sound of something shattering and Mari screaming like a psycho.  
"YURI WHAT THE HELL YOU MEET ONE PRETTY GUY AND YOU DO THIS THE FIRST NIGHT HE'S HERE??! ARE YOU CRAZY??".

Yuri's eyes creak open tiredly.   
"What are you talking about...?" He groans.  
It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the room and his vision to clear.   
Yuri's glasses where on crooked, his hair and clothing looked disheveled, Yuri looked a hot mess.. oh! and not to mention the sexy foreign man sprawled on top of him. 

Yuri just starred blankly at Victor.   
he was heavy on his chest and they where laying in an extremely questionable position.  
Victor had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist, their legs tangled together, and the Russian had his head shoved in the crook of yuri's neck. 

Once Yuri realized exactly what was going on he was about ready to be buried 6ft under the ground.   
"W-wait Mari! It's not what it looks like really!! We where just talking last night.. and we were drugged up on sleeping pills so.. it's.."   
But before he could finish Mari had already snapped a few pics.   
"Ahh I'm just fucking with y'a,   
I assumed it was something like that but hell, I'm never gonna let you live this down!" She chuckles deviously. 

"Mari.." Yuri whines.   
"Ugh would you just help get him off of me please!" He was struggling, doing his best to wriggle his way out of the mans grip. 

"Wuh..? I-I can't hear you sorry ah I gotta go!" She laughs as she hurries down the hall, obviously trying to embarrass him further. 

Yuri sighs, annoyed, he taps on Victors shoulder attempting to wake him up.  
"pst! Victor! Wake up!".  
Boy could this guy sleep. 

Yuri takes a deep breath and used his weight to flip Victor over on his back so he was on top.  
Victor was still hugging Yuri close to his body.   
At least the pressure of Victor's weight was lifted off him.   
He couldn't see the Russians face, it was still tightly snuggled into his neck.   
Yuri was bright red throughout the entire execution. 

Victor was mumbling to himself in Russian, which by the way was extremely hot.   
Feeling the warm breath against his cheek and hearing Victor's soft accent so close to his ear was making Yuri blush even harder. 

Victor groaned shifting a little then turning to his right bringing Yuri with him.   
Still neck in neck, he could tell Victor was waking up.   
Victor let out a small sneeze which sent shivers down Yuri's spine.

'Jesus even his freaking sneezes are hot!' 

Victor moaned and momentarily hugged Yuri even tighter nuzzling his chin into Yuri's neck.   
He pulled back, now awake he faced Yuri, eyes tired and lazy.   
"..."  
"....Yuri?" His eyes widened.   
He was obviously confused. 

 

Yuri just gave him an awkward shrug.   
"Ah! Did we.. fall asleep while talking?"   
Victor's memory of last night seemed to kick in.   
"It appears that way.." Yuri giggled.   
"Haha! guess that's our own fault.. we should have been more cautious.". 

The two stood up slowly.   
"Agh MY BACK."   
"Ahg MY BACK"   
They both whined simultaneously.   
"I guess that's what we get for falling asleep on a hardwood floor." Yuri sighed. 

Victor chuckled, moved closer to Yuri and gave him a peck on the cheek.   
"Yes, I suppose so."  He smiled. 

Victor did a few mild stretches to rejuvenate his back Then tells Yuri he's gonna go take a bath in the hot springs.   
"Oh that's a good idea, the water is therapeutic, have fun." Yuri exclaimed also giving his back a  small rub. 

"Oh really? You should come too then!"   
"After all we both slept on the floor."   
Yuri looked up at the clock by the door frame.   
"Hmm it is only 6.. I guess a bath wouldn't hurt. I don't have a shift till 8:45. So-" 

"Great!" Victor cuts him off, practically dragging Yuri to the springs.

\---

"Ahh... hot springs are so exotic!" Victor gleams as he sinks into the steaming water and Yuri leans back against a rock.  
"Even though I grew up bathing in the springs, it never did stop feeling amazing." Yuri chuckled. 

"That must be why you have such amazing skin." Victor chides.   
Yuri gives him an awkward blush in reply. 

"So about last night.." Yuri begins only to be interrupted by victor.   
"Right.. Im sorry.. for not paying closer attention to the time and warning signals.  
...and for falling asleep on you.".

"Oh no! That was my fault too.   
T-to be honest I kinda ignored the warning signs.. because I wanted to keep talking to you." Yuri stuttered. 

Victor gave Yuri a warm smile in return.  
Though he wanted to tell Yuri he too ignored the symptoms to get to know him faster, but he didn't.   
There where so many things that Victor longed to asked this man, yet he didn't feel as though it was right, he didn't feel that he had the right to ask Yuri things that were so personal.   
Of course that didn't stop him to desire it.  
Victor knew he was rushing things but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

The two continued a conversation, switching from topic to topic.   
Nothing big, just small things like favourite animals, hobbies, talents, etc.   
But knowing these little things about each other meant so much more than one might assume. 

Before they knew it, it was already time for Yuri to start his shift.   
"Sorry Victor, it's time for me to start work."   
Yuri sighed as he stood up.   
"Wait!" Victor halted.   
"When dose your shift end?".   
"Today... I think 2:30 pm ." Yuri replies.   
" okay." Victor grins and sends him off with a wink. 

That was kind of strange.. I figured he'd ask something with the information.   
I guess not...

Yuri shook it off and left to start work.   
The shift went by uneventful.  
Yuri didn't even see much of Victor all day either, though he did spot him talking to his father at some point. 

After his shift Yuri decided to go for a jog, as he often did.   
Yuri has always been the sporty type, he loved dancing and skating with passion.   
Though they were only hobbies, Yuri was exceptionally talented at both. 

Yuri got out of his uniform and changed into some casual exercise attire.   
Some black track pants and a navy, long sleeved shirt that he rolled up to his elbows.   
He slipped on his shoes and a grey hoodie, grabbed his phone and headphones then left.

*tip tap tip tap tip tap*   
Yuri jogged, making his way to the bridge.  
Despite his music everything seemed weirdly silent.   
While even though hasetsu wasn't very populated there was still normally more people out than there was today.   
No matter though, in fact Yuri can certainly appreciate some time to himself.

Eventually Yuri made it into town and saw his favourite arena in the distance.   
'Hmm Maybe I should go to ice castle.   
I've been wanting to get some skating in..'   
Yuri thought as he approached the rink.

He entered the building and was cheerfully greeted by Yuuko.  
"Hey Yuri! Here to skate?" She asks and Yuri replied with a curt nod.   
"There's only one other person on the ice right now. So it's relatively empty."   
Yuuko says as she hands Yuri some skates, he thanks her and heads to the changing room. 

Yuri dose a few stretches, slips out of his hoodie, and changes into his skates.   
'I wonder who's using the ice..'' Yuri pondered the thought but shrugged it off and made his way to the rink to find out for himself. 

Can you hear my heart beat cuz I sure can't. 

There in all his glory, was as many of you probably expected.. Victor.   
Skating like a god, his movements were so smooth, his body was oozing passion, and his expressions where so soft and subtle. 

While there was no music playing that didn't stop Yuri from hearing every beat of the song.   
The blades scraping against the ice like an instrument, his soft breaths like the sweetest vocals and the way he danced to the imaginary beat made it impossible for him not to hear the song. 

 

It felt familiar, like a song he'd grown up with.  
Yuri's knees where shaking and his chest felt tight.   
Yuri let out a gasp, little did he realize he had been holding his breath throughout the entire performance. 

"V-Victor." He called out softly.  
The Russian immediately darted his head around to face him.   
"- Yuri? What brings you here." He panted.   
"  
Oh.. I come here all the time to skate. I just came to get some exercise in." Yuri replies slipping onto the ice.   
"That was.. amazing.. by the way." Yuri beamed. 

"Oh did you see that?"

Yuri nodded.   
"I know you said you where a competitive skater but wow..".

"How good are you?" Victor questioned followed by a subtle wink.   
"Not bad.. but I don't come anywhere close to you.".  
Victor smiled sympathetically holding out his hand for the other man.   
"May I have this dance?" He asked softly.   
Yuri looked surprised at first but his expression soon melted into a smile and he took the Russians hand. 

Victor took lead and placed one hand on Yuri's hip and the other entangled his fingers.  
He leaned forward and they glided across the ice hand in hand.  
Then Victor began to sing.  
His voice was smooth and his accent added diversity to the sound like no other.   
It was without a doubt the most absolutely gorgeous sound Yuri had ever heard. 

I hear a voice crying far away  
Have you been abandoned as well?

Come now, let's empty this glass of wine soon  
I'll start getting ready  
Now be silent.

With a sword I wish I could cut those throats singing about love  
I wish I could seal in the cold the hands that portray those verses of burning passion

This story that makes no sense  
Will vanish tonight along with the stars  
If I could see you from hope eternity will be born

Stay close to me, don't go  
I'm afraid of losing you

Your hands, your legs,  
My hands, my legs,  
The heartbeats  
Are fusing together

Let's leave together  
Now I'm ready  
Now

The two danced around as if instinct, as if it was a piece carefully choreographed and practiced for months.   
The two danced like they where born to dance together. 

"Yuri! You're splendid!" Victor praised spinning him around playfully.   
The two just exploded into laughter, drowning in the pure joy of the moment.   
They pushed their foreheads together.   
Neither had smiled like that in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So far I've been posting a bunch of pre made chapters which Is actually really exhausting.   
> If you'd like you can follow me on tumblr for updates and feel free to ask any questions you might have!   
> https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/
> 
> -coffee&desperation


	6. Stains of crimson  ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2 months into victors unique stay at thé katsuki residence, Yuri promises his Saturday to victor and the Russian has a plan or two up his sleeve.

Chapter 6

 

It's been 2 months since the mysterious foreigner, Victor Nikiforov began staying  
with the katsuki family.  
The residences all quickly grew comfortable with Mr. Nikiforov and by now they almost couldn't imagine the place without him. 

Victor made the atmosphere shimmer, everyone simply adored having him around, he was even trusted by Hiroko to help out with the inn.  
Victor is the only person who isn't part of the katsuki bloodline to work at the inn.  
He was especially exceptional at customer service, given how friendly and easy to get along with he is.  
He works a fair amount of shifts, mainly too pass time yet he refuses any form of payment. 

When he isn't working, often he'll run off to ice Castle preferably with the company of the katsuki family's eldest son , Yuri.  
The two were nearly inseparable, they spent close to every moment of their free time together.  
one may call them ' best friends' but the label certainly didn't do them justice.

_______________________________

"Yuri!"  
"......"  
"Yuri!"  
"........"  
"Yuurrriii wake up!"  
Victor cooed.

"Mmnnn..." Yuri peeled his eyes open tiredly. 

"Good morning Yuri!"

"G'mornin.." Yuri groaned.  
The Asian paused momentarily, looking over at the digital clock on his bedside table,  
It read: '6:23 am'.  
He shot victor a weird look.  
"..wait it's Saturday.. is something the matter? why'd you wake me so early?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes curiously. 

"Exactly, It's Saturday! So the earlier you get up the more time we can spend together today!  
Remember what you promised me." Victor winked happily.

Yuri thought back to earlier in the week when he promised his Saturday to victor.  
He moaned tiredly, flopped back down on his pillow, and hid himself under the duvet.  
"Mnn Victorrr.... I'm tired we can have a late night.. let me sleep."

Yuri was sure victor was going to pout, but instead he seemed to understand that Yuri must be fairly exhausted after the late shift he had last night. 

"Hmm Well if you're gonna sleep at least let me join~"Victor sang.

Much to victors surprise, Yuri let out a sigh and reluctantly shifted over to give the Russian a spot on the bed.  
He lifted the thick blanket up and Victor happily climbed in. 

The older man made himself comfortable and pulled Yuri into his chest.  
"So warm~" exclaimed Victor, happily nuzzling into The Japanese mans hair.  
Yuri shushed the Russian, lazily placing his hand over Victor's mouth.

"Mgf but..".

"Just go t'sleep" Yuri slurred.  

"Alright, alright fine, sorry." Victor chuckled.

Yuri fell back asleep within minutes, with the former following not long after.

\---

 

*BRIINNNNGGG BRINNNNNGGGGG BRRINNNGGG*

"Hugf..!?"  
The two resting men shot their heads up from the bed, panicked. 

Victor looked over to the source of the noise hastily reaching out for the buzzing phone, accidentally slipping halfway off the bed knocking the clock off the bedside table.  
now with the upper half of his body hanging upside down, he takes the phone and answers it. 

*click* 

"...Hello?" He groaned.

"Hi! Sign up for Costco!  
Members receive free shipping on-"

*click* 

Victor sighed heavily, giving an agitated glare to his cellular device. 

"..Who was it..?" Asked Yuri, rubbing his eyes. 

"Telemarketer.." 

Yuri narrowed his eyebrows, returning His frustration. 

As Yuri helped Victor back into the bed, he glanced over at his digital clock that's now halfway across the room. 

Yuri squinted, trying his best to decipher the time from so far away without his glasses. 

"Victor can you read the time?" He said in defeat. 

"Hm.. 10:23"

"Mnn I guess we should get up.." 

The Russian nodded, now seemingly with more energy.  
He carefully stood up, holding out his hands for Yuri.  
The Asian gave him a silly smile and accepted his offer. "I can get up on my own" Yuri giggled, as Victor helped him up for no other reason then to pamper the boy. 

"So where are we going today?" Asked Yuri still holding onto Victors arms lightly. 

Victor placed his ponter finger over his lips.  
"It's a surprise."  
"Now get dressed then meet me in the living room once you're done."  
He winked, sliding away from Yuri's hands and out the door to his own room.

Yuri slipped on a casual gray hoodie and some black sweat pants, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and slipped his glasses on after cleaning them.  
He slipped out of his room into to the living room where Victor was already waiting for him. 

Victor was also dressed casually, with a pair of navy jeans, a white tee, and an unzipped black sweater over top it. 

The two exchanged smiles, and made their way to the doorway to put shoes on. 

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going yet? Or are you gonna continue to be stubborn?".

At this Victor smiled slyly and gave Yuri a curt shake of the head. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and the two left without another thought.  
As they exited the property the Russian stopped abruptly.  
"Well since you haven't a clue where we're going you have to hold my hand! I wouldn't want to loose you, would I?" Said Victor, holding out his hand, waiting for the ladder to grasp.

Normally Yuri probably would have put up a bit of a fight but today he did promise to cooperate, not to mention he really did love holding Victor's hand.  
Yuri sighed, giving him another playful eye roll and taking his hand 'reluctantly'. 

Victor gave him a joyous grin, practically skipping towards the cross road.  
"Is it far from here?" Asked Yuri, hoping to gather a little information from him.  
Victor gave him a 'zip' gesture that said 'I'm not saying anything'.

"Really not even that?" Yuri looked over at the Russian in disbelief, yet he was just faced with the same beautiful smile Victor always gave him.  
Whenever Yuri saw that gorgeous smile, his own lips would tug into a helpless grin without his awareness.

The two made their way into town, there were lots of stores, markets, and restaurants in the plaza, yet Victor kept pulling forward. 

After about half an hour of walking Victor halted in front of what appeared to be a new café.  
The building was small and had other restaurants at either side of it, the two wide windows were covered in white and blue roses, and the entire atmosphere smelt of white tea and nectarines. 

It made Yuri feel at home, it almost seemed familiar, but it was obviously a new business.  
"Here it is!" Victor exclaimed happily.  
There was a wooden sign with bold, white Arial font letters that read 'Le café ciel blanc' 

"Wow!" Yuri's eyes lit up .  
"It's gorgeous!". 

Victor Smiled proudly "I'm glad you think so! My old college friend Haru just recently opened this place up."

Without another word, the Russian yanked Yuri by the arm and into the restaurant.  
The two were greeted by a man, he was tall, with medium, messy, platinum blond hair tied back into a tiny ponytail., mint green eyes, and an undeniably gorgeous face.  
This man looked like he could be a model  
and he smelt like cherries and.. rice? The sent was oddly comforting. 

"Victor!" The man rumbled happily.  
His accent was definitely western, probably Canadian.  
Not to mention He spoke English exceptionally well, it was likely his first language. 

"Haru! It's been so long! I was surprised when you contacted me.  
I'm glad to see you've gotten your life together and quit being a shady host." Nudged Victor playfully. 

(It's extremely frowned upon to be a host/ player of any sort, Not to mention illegal.  
But just like drugs and other laws these too are easily broken.  
People often get away with being with someone who is not their soulmate.) 

The man laughed brightly, looking over at Yuri.  
"Oh? And who's this?" He said pointing a thumb towards the Asian.  
"This wouldn't happen to be Victor Nikiforov's soulmate would it?" He asked slyly giving Victor a vengeance nudge. 

Victor paused, he hadn't actually thought of the possibilities of Yuri being his soulmate.  
He gave Haru a hesitated shrug and shook his head.  
. ".....Ah.. this is Yuri.. I'm staying with his family for now while I take a break for the season." 

" I see... it's nice to meet you Yuri!"  
Said Haru taking his hand and shaking it delicately. 

"Well enough small talk take a seat, before my brothers yell at me for slacking."  
Yuri could see two men who appeared to be twins, but one was taller and wore glasses, who were obviously glaring at The waiter from behind.  he observed the nervous sweat accumulating from the owner. 

The two found a seat with a nice view of the busy street.  
"I've never really been to this part of town."  
Yuri started.  
"It's really nice, I like it here.".

"I'm glad." Replied Victor

"Haru seems nice as well, how'd you two meet?" 

"College, we met freshman year.  
We were roommates.  
He's always been a bit of a play boy!". 

Yuri laughed Nervously and looked to his right, he noticed a younger boy approaching them, he looked a little to young to be working at an Establishment like this yet he was wearing the same uniform that Haru was. 

He had short,  messy brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
His face was cold and blank, and his tone was disinterested yet he spoke professionally.  
"Hello, your order please?" His English was also exceptional.  
Though he seemed to have an accent, but not one that either could really decipher. 

"Ill have a limed iced tea, and peach waffles please!" Spoke Victor excitedly.  
The boy scribbled something down on the note pad the turned to look at Yuri.  
"Oh! Uh.. may I have the orange pekoe milk tea, and a pistachio muffin please?" 

The boy nodded and jotted down the order.  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
The two gave him a curt nod and he walked over to the counter. 

Victor and Yuri exchanged confused shrugs but brushed it off and resumed their conversation. 

When their order came instead of the boy, it was Haru who brought their refreshments.  
"Here you are, enjoy!" Exclaimed Haru. 

"Say, Haru, who's that young boy working for you?" Asks Victor pulling him to the side of his chair. 

"Oh, you must be taking about Ren.  
He's my adopted brother, I know he's small but believe it or not he's actually 16.  
He's just a bit of a late bloomer." Whispered Haru. 

Both Yuri and Victor gave an expression of understanding and let the man get back to work. 

 

"How's your muffin? Asked Victor curiously, obviously attempting to mooch a taste of the fluffy cake. 

"Why dont you see for yourself?"  
He said holding out his fork for Victor to Taste.  
Victor gladly obliges and without hesitation opens his mouth to be fed. 

 

"Wow the muffins here really are amazing!" Says the Russian indirectly praising the chef.  
"Here Yuri, try my waffle!"  
Victor suggests, cuting a square off and holding it in front of the Asians lips, mimicking Yuri's previous actions.  
"Say 'ah'"  he teases and Yuri rolls his eyes sarcastically, then finally obeying after a few moments of reluctance. 

"Their waffles are really good too!" Yuri followed up, light dabbing a napkin against his own Cheek to clear any possible crumbs. 

The two smiled at each other, happily engaging in a new conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter exclusively is tributed to super lovers and features a handful of characters from the show, because I have no creativity.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a Valentine's Day special originally but if course I'm just re posting these first handful of chapters.  
> You can follow me on my Tumblr for updates and feel free to ask any questions!  
> https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/
> 
> -coffee&desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm coffee&desperation, I'm quite well known on wattpad but just recently I decided to try Ao3.  
> You can follow me on tumblr @ https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/  
> For updates!  
> For the first handful of chapter will come out all pretty close together I dont have An exact date set up for each update.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -coffee&desperation


End file.
